


Visitation Rights

by noleftturnx



Category: Little Britain
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 03:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3835399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noleftturnx/pseuds/noleftturnx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For ashthedrabble on LJ challenge: First time for everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visitation Rights

**Author's Note:**

> Written January 2, 2006.

Boxes filled with personal items were stacked neatly by the door. Michael took one last look around the room that had been a second home for him for so long. He was just stepping through the door when a voice stopped him.

"You forgot something Prime Minister."

Michael turned back to see Sebastian walking towards him from the other room. In his hand was a feather-duster.

"You keep it Sebastian." Michael gave Sebastian a soft kiss. "I'll have to come visit." Turning, he left.

"Well, first time for everything." Sebastian saluted the office with the duster and followed Michael out.


End file.
